


Lost Someone

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: A scene which takes place during 'Enlightenment'. Tegan misses Nyssa. Marriner picks this emotion up.





	Lost Someone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Doctor Who', but it does borrow me from time to time, taking over my imagination, compelling me to write about it. :)

“You lost someone.” The man cocked his head at Tegan, marveling at his own words. “Someone who was precious to you. Her name was…Nyssa?”

“Nosing into other people’s thoughts is hardly polite, even if you are eternal!” Tegan didn’t even look at her host/captor.

“You are grieving.” Marriner’s voice was kind, but he stared at her in unabased fascination. “Go ahead. Talk about her.”

“I’m not sharing Nyssa with you!” Tegan snapped, turning her nastiest glare on Marriner. 

In the past, it had wilted the most persistent. They’d backed off, grumbling, “Bitch!” or “Dyke!” under their breath. Alas, it had no effect on Stryker’s lieutenant. 

Mariner inhaled, breathing in her disdain. It was as if he’d just smelled roasted meat, hot off the grill.

Eternals gave Tegan the creeps.


End file.
